Der Ritter
by The Odd One95
Summary: A teenage boy, son of a millionaire, has gone insane. A bunch of tapes have been dropped in a teenage girl's hands. People with masks roam around, serving a dark master. Something is lurking in the forest and in every dark corner with no face. And in the protagonists' hands, all they have are cameras. Someone has to know what's going on... /AU. Slender Man. T for violence.
1. Entry Zero

**(MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**All my previous fans know I love the Slenderman. For those just arriving... well, I do love him. He's terrifying. I love all creepypasta characters as well... yes, even Jane the Killer. She's interesting. **

**However, this will focus on Him. Der Ritter. Slenderman. The Tall Man. Faceless bastard. Richard (if you understand this you get a cookie.) Whatever you call him.**

**For the Work of Drabbles fans I know I promised a goofy series but... I lied.**

**This is a high school AU. So everyone's human and just average kids... well...**

**mostly.**

***cue evil cackle***

**Rated T for gore and cursing.)**

"What's going on? What's with the flashy lights?"

"... It's Dick..."

"Oh my god, where's Kori?"

"Please, this can not be!"

It was near midnight, in the small neighborhood in Jump City. However, anyone above the age of thirteen was awake, dressed in either pajamas or bathrobes. All of them were gathered in front of the house owned by what some people considered to be the most successful teenager in the whole United States, Dick Grayson.

Two nurses walked out, escorting out the most successful teenager... in a straitjacket. His black hair was mussed up, and his blue eyes rolled around wildly in his head. He moaned softly every now and then. A red haired girl with bright green eyes followed them. "Dick, Dick, speak to me!" She yelped.

One of the nurses shook his head. "He's drugged up, young lady, but still, stay back." He said.

The girl drew herself to her full height. "I am his girlfriend! I can stay near him, he knows me!" She huffed. She looked into the teenager's eyes. "Dick?"

A burst of cackles came from Dick and his eyes rolled back to Kori. He started speaking in Romanian rapidly, still cackling. Startled, Kori backed away. The nurses continued dragging the boy along, pulling him into the emergency vehicle.

Tightening the belt for her pink bathrobe, she scuttled over to the one who found him like this, Roy Harper, who was now sporting a black eye. "Roy. You will tell me what happened right now." Kori demanded. Roy didn't hesitate.

"Dick called me over, said he needed me over, now. I walked over, I find him in the closet. He's rocking back and forth and mumbling to himself, I'm thinking in Romanian. I try to shake him out of it, I get socked in the eye. He actually came after me with a pocketknife a couple seconds later. I got lucky that I didn't get stabbed, real lucky. I disarmed him and called 911... I'm sorry, Kori."

Kori was shocked, and she shook her head. "My... my Dick wouldn't do something like that! He's a good person!" She insisted.

Roy looked like he wanted to say something, but his shoulders sagged. He slowly wrapped Kori in a comforting hug. The redhead clung back, sobbing bitterly and asking quiet 'whys'.

And on the very outskirts of all this, a teenager with hair dyed bright green, in pajamas covered in monkeys and a loosely done robe the same color as his hair, was lifting up a video camera, recording the whole thing.

This was Garfield Logan. Sixteen years old, just starting his junior year. He'd just gotten this new video camera and was playing with it when he heard the commotion. So, after throwing on an unneeded bathrobe, he hurried outside and kept on recording.

He liked Dick. He had admired the older teen since he'd moved a couple doors down. They were friends. Over the last couple months though, since Dick had gone out on a camping trip with a couple other boys (Garfield was invited but he didn't go- there was a Clash of the Planets marathon he just couldn't miss), he'd been... strange. And now this.

It baffled the teenager.

Someone finally noticed Garfield. "Hey! Put that camera down, you little jerk!" He stormed over. Eeping, Garfield ran off, yelling an apology back. It wasn't like he'd put it on the internet, yeesh!

* * *

The next morning, video camera in hand, he went over to Dick's house. He had to apologize. His gaudy hair was its normal untidiness. He was now dressed in his normal clothes as well, a green t-shirt with Mario on it, blue jeans that had a hole in the left knee, and well worn sneakers with shoelaces that didn't match (one set was blue with black stripes, the other was neon green).

Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the front door. He'd just turn in the recording to whoever was home. Dick was his friend and he didn't want to make him feel bad.

The front door opened. Garfield had been expecting Kori, or Roy, or maybe Wally... not this girl.

Her black hair was short, cut so that is was much shorter in the back than the front. She wore a blue sheer long sleeve shirt over a black tank top. Black jeans and boots completed the outfit. She wasn't goth, she didn't seem to be wearing much, if any, make up, and at her throat, a red jewel necklace was sitting there.

One of her eyebrows raised. "You want something?" She asked.

Garfield realized he was just standing there gaping, so he cleared his throat. "Hey, you don't know me probably, I'm Garfield, I'm one of Dick's friends... I kinda recorded what went down last night and I'm here to return the recording." He said.

The girl sighed. "Come in. I saw your picture on his wall." She opened the door the rest of the way.

Garfield walked in, pointing his video camera around at the walls. Dick's house was nice, clean, and definitely looked like a rich person's place. The girl cleared her throat. "I'm Rachel, Dick is a friend of mine as well. Not close, but when I heard what happened, I... had to see."

"Yeah, it's a bit surreal. I mean, Dick Grayson, going nutso? It just... doesn't seem like something that would happen to him." Garfield said, pointing the camera at Rachel.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "He didn't go nutso. He had a mental breakdown. He was entering his first year of college, he was being badgered by his father about his relationship with Kori, he was stressed. It happens. What's with the camera?" She asked.

Garfield laughed awkwardly. "It's a gift from my mom. I'm just playing with it." He said.

Again, the girl's eyes rolled. "I should've trusted my first instinct in calling you an idiot. So. Where's the recording?" She asked. Garfield remembered that and he dug into his pocket. He tossed the disk of last night over to Rachel.

After examining it, Rachel glanced back up at Garfield. "... Follow me." She said. She turned and walked towards the stairs.

Hot. Check.

Smart. Check.

Totally out of his league? Double check.

Yup. Garfield totally was crushing out on her.

He quickly followed her up the stairs, into Dick's room. Everything was being packed away into boxes. "What's with all the boxes?" Garfield asked.

Rachel sat at the desk chair. "I was asked by his father to start packing things up to ship back to Gotham. Dick will be transferred to a mental facility there until he gets better." Garfield's heart sank. Gotham was across the country. No way would be able to afford a plane ticket, and driving? Out of the question. He hoped that he'd recover quickly.

The girl had picked up a box under the desk and held it up to Garfield. "I found these, while I was digging through his stuff. I was reminded of it when you gave me the recording." She said, offering it to him. Garfield set the camera on the bed, still running, and picked up the box. He opened it up.

It had several disks inside, like Garfield's own. Each had a random number on it. "Huh." Was Garfield's only reply. He lifted out a random disk. Number one. Probably the first one he did then.

Rachel waited for him to put it back. "Garfield. Has Dick been recording something lately? Like a video diary or something?" She asked.

Garfield thought for a second. "Yeah, I think he was. Only saw him once this summer, we hung out at the beach. He had this really nice video camera with him. I asked him what it was for, and he said it was for some summer plan. Didn't see him again until last night."

Rachel seemed appalled. "You didn't even assume anything was wrong?" She said, voice going very, very cold.

Gulp.

"H-hey! I'm sorry, but he wasn't reaching out, I just figured he was busy with Roy or some of the other guys!" Garfield reached for that stupid excuse.

Rachel glowered. Garfield hoped that he totally didn't ruin his chance to ask her out for frozen yogurt.

Finally she sighed. "I suppose it would be too much to ask for you of all people to notice warning signs like that. Whatever. Can I ask you something?" She didn't wait for a response. "Look through those recordings. I don't have time, I have a lot of stuff to pack up... maybe you can realize what finally pushed Dick over the edge."

Cute girl asking him to do something. What else could Garfield say? "No problem! Don't got anything to do for the rest of the summer." Other than watch Clash of the Planets and banter on forums about the Klazz/Teran ship or the one he shipped, Klazz/Xeralei.

He tucked the box under his arm and picked up his camera. "Er, I could I have your number? So, you know, I can call you if I find anything." He asked.

Rachel shrugged. "Sure. Give me yours too, just in case I find something here." She said.

After exchanging numbers, Garfield left the house, box in hand, and rather giddy. He just got a cute girl's number!

He didn't expect to find anything.

I mean, seriously? What would he find, other than Dick eating cereal?

The boogieman?

**(Oh Garfield...**

**Yes, he'll be the main character... although there will be more characters, definitely. We've already seen Speedy (Roy), and Starfire (Kori), and of course Raven (Rachel.)**

**There will be slight shipping, but not much... seriously. The damned Slenderman is chasing them. THERE IS NO TIME FOR BABYMAKING!**

***Takes a deep breath***

**I have strong feelings about that.**

**Well, bye byes, remember to review... or I'll sic Slendy on you.)**


	2. Entry One

**(Entry one, here we go!)**

It was almost ten PM when Garfield got to the first disk. He had spent the rest of the day playing video games and actually let the disks slip his mind. But when he got to his room, there they were, sitting on the bed where he placed them.

Well, might as well start.

With a bored sigh, Garfield popped the first disk from its case and slipped it in his laptop. Sipping his mountain dew, he watched the scene unfold in front of him.

* * *

First thing that happened was burst of static that managed to calm down within the first couple seconds. Finally it calmed down and the scenes started playing.

Dick was holding the camera, and it was several boys in the forest. They were all setting up camp, Roy and Wally working on one tent, joking and laughing. Garth was working on the other tent with a boy that Garfield didn't recognize. His hair was red, and held back in a ponytail. Bright amber eyes glittered with mischief.

He spoke up first. "Hey, Dickie! What's with the camera?" He asked while Garth waved at it.

Dick sighed. "I told you already Red, I just got it. I want to record this weekend for Garfield since he couldn't make it." He said in his normal explanatory tone.

You could hear Roy in the background yell, "That's because he's being a dick!" All the rest of the boys burst out into laughter.

Red shook his head with a smirk. "Whatever... why are you waving, Garth? Why do people always wave at video cameras, I don't get it." He said, smacking Garth on the shoulder. Garth scowled and continued setting up the tent.

The camera panned over to Wally and Roy, who also waved at the camera. Again, you could hear complaining of Red of the silly thought of waving at a video camera. Wally grunted as he pitched the last stake in place. "Okay, we're good here! Is anyone else coming up?" He asked, stepping closer to Roy.

Roy was sitting on the ground and he looked up at the camera. "Victor can't, because of his leg. Garfield isn't because _he's being a dick_," He yelled the last part directly at the camera, "Joseph already went back to Gotham, Gan and Tavis might be spinning by on either Sunday or Monday but they won't stay until we leave... er... I think Isaiah might be coming tonight. Leonid won't make it because he's in Mexico with his girlfriend, and Mal was busy. So it'll mostly be us."

Dick nodded, you could see the camera bob slightly. "Got it... Wait, you elaborated on everyone but Mal. What's up with him?" He asked.

The orange haired teen shrugged. "Tried calling him five times, but every time it rung out and went to voice mail." He explained.

Now Dick sounded concerned. "Are you sure he's all right?" He asked.

Roy laughed. "He better be. His girlfriend would kill someone if he wasn't." He said.

Everyone laughed at that. That was true.

The second tent now up, Red bounced to his feet. "Okay, so what's the plans? We're out of here on Tuesday so we have a lot of time to kill. No tech, no girlfriends. Anyone bring beer?" He asked.

"None of us are twenty one, Red." Garth said, blowing black hair from his eyes.

Red humphed.

Then the screen started going a bit funky. It would cut out at random areas, and whatever Red had to say about underage drinking was drowned out by feedback and distortion. With a shocked yelp, Garfield covered his ears.

Finally the distortion ended and Dick's voice was audible. "Did anyone just see that?!" The camera was rapidly going from side to side, as if searching for something. The other boys looked confused.

Wally got up from where he had sat and said, "Dick, you all right? You look like you just saw a ghost."

The camera was shaking and still panning around. All the other campers looked just confused. Slowly it stopped. "Just... my imagination I guess. Sorry guys." He said.

Red rolled his eyes. "Just put the damn camera down and let's go hiking!"

"Yeah... yeah that sounds good."

The video ended.

Dick wasn't easy to scare, at all. But the camera view was definitely shaking. Something had spooked Dick bad. But the distortion ruined the view. Why had it gone to distortion? It was a brand new camera, that didn't add up.

Garfield now had a bad feeling in his stomach.

He didn't hesitate though, he popped out the disk, put it back in its case, and pulled out the next one, disk 2.

Something had happened that weekend. Garfield was going to find out.

**(Garfield, stop...**

** Well. This is going to get hinky. **

** Bye byes, remember to review this time! Please!)**


	3. Entry Two

**(And back to our normal programming!**

**BTW, if you didn't catch on last chapter, Red is Red X.)**

Garfield should've gone to bed, it was nearly midnight. And this entry was going to be long, several hours really. But he had to keep going. Just one more entry and he'd go to bed. He'd sleep in really late the next day, it was still summer.

The problem was, nothing seemed to happen for the first hour. Dick was probably intending on editing all the material. It was the next day. Garfield remembered they left on Friday and returned a day late, on Wednesday.

On Saturday, they were just a bunch of goofballs. Dick had apparently calmed down after his scare and was back to his normal 'mother hen' self. For the first twenty minutes, they actually fooled around in a creek, kicking water at each other and yelling. Dick had stayed out of the water, despite Red and Roy trying to drag him in at five times.

However, things were off. Every now and then, Dick would pan his camera around, as if he was looking for someone... or something.

At lunch, they picnicked by the creek. Wally had noticed Dick's odd behavior, and he brought it up. "So, Dick, ready to put down that video camera? You've probably played with it enough." He joked, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Er... well... I'm sure Garfield will want to see everything he can." Dick excused.

Roy took this time to be himself. "He can see this! I'm eating meat, veggie head!" He leaned into the camera view and opened his mouth wide, revealing chewed up bread and lunch meat.

"... Lovely." Dick set the camera down. "Fine, I'll put the camera down for-"

The distortion returned in a burst. Garfield flinched and turned down the sound rapidly. That was loud. Good thing he didn't wear headphones. Voices were now heavily distorted and sounded like someone had slowed them down so they were now low and literally impossible to understand. Through all the visual 'tearing' and static, Garfield could've sworn he saw someone standing in the trees. Of course, the clip chose to end right there. Fantastic.

It picked up again with Dick messing with the camera. He looked puzzled, then finally relieved. "Good, it's not busted. I can't believe it just randomly turned off like that." He said, now aiming his camera at the guys.

They were all now gathered around the fire pit, poking at the coals and roasting marshmallows. Red shrugged. "Maybe it has a timer?" He suggested.

The camera went from side to side as it seemed Dick shook his head. "No. This thing's designed to last for hours, even days. And it refused to turn back on until now."

Wally lifted his marshmallow out of the fire. "Well, maybe you should've gotten a less crappy camera." He joked. All the guys burst out laughing and Dick just sighed.

Garth was messing with his cellphone, and he didn't look pleased. "Huh, that's weird. I forgot to turn my phone on this morning, and Isaiah texted me. He said he'd be here in a couple minutes." He said.

The campsite went dead silent. Finally Wally spoke up. "... Well, he didn't text any of the rest of us. Maybe he got lost in the woods." He said, now sounding worried.

Roy shrugged, looking nonchalant. "Or he turned around last minute because Toni called him. Try texting him, Garth." He said, taking out his marshmallow from the fire and blowing the flames off.

Garth nodded and instantly started pressing buttons. "And... sent. If he doesn't reply by morning and I get worried texts from Toni, we better look for him." He said.

"... I'll be in my tent." Dick stood up and walked into his tent, zipping it behind him. He set the camera off to the side and sat in front of it. His head was out of frame but Garfield could hear him murmuring in Romanian. He always reverted to it when he got really stressed.

The scene stopped and resumed later. He was sharing a tent with Roy. "Come on man, why are you recording yourself sleeping, that's just stupid." He said.

Dick made sure the camera was in place. "Because I heard something outside the tent last night, a prowler or something. Just trust me." He said.

Roy seemed skeptical, but he rolled his eyes and crawled into his sack. "All right, all right. See you in the morning. Good night."

The night vision was on, and Dick fell asleep. Garfield hit the fast forward button. For most of the night, nothing happened, just the two boys tossing and turning. Then at around one AM, according to the time stamp, something moved past the tent. Garfield hit play and rewound a bit.

A figure walked past the tent. It was wearing a hoodie and was crouched to the ground. For a second, Garfield wondered if it was Isaiah. But then he slowly heard the tent unzip. There was visual tearing at the bottom of the screen when the figure stepped in. Audio completely went dead at this point.

The figure was wearing a dark blue hoodie, and he wasn't facing the camera, so Garfield couldn't see his face. Then the camera flipped out. The lagging and visual cutting got worse, and a cross of feed back and static blasted the audio. The hoodie figured seemed to change places randomly, one second he was sitting by Dick, the next by Roy, and finally he was looking at the camera, directly at it.

Whoever he was, he was wearing a mask. It was a bandanna, dark blue with gray spots all over it. Two eyeholes were cut, but other than that, Garfield couldn't tell anything about him, if it was Isaiah or not.

Then the scene just cut out, returning to Dick sitting up in his bed, gasping and looking around. The hooded figure was gone. "Roy! Roy!" He shook his friend's shoulder, who just muttered something and covered his head with his pillow.

Dick just sat up for several seconds before laying back down, breathing hard. The camera shut off then. End of the entry.

* * *

Garfield wiped the sweat of his forehead. It was now two in the morning. He couldn't believe what he just saw.

Someone was stalking Dick. He didn't know why the camera kept distorting when the person came on the screen, but that wasn't important. His breakdown could've been because of stress, and add in a stalker, that would make anyone go cuckoo.

He had to sleep. He'd think this over in the morning. As he turned off his light and tucked himself into bed, Garfield dimly considered recording himself tonight, but pushed that silly thought away. Dick had a stalker, not him.

… He should call Rachel in the morning. Yeah. That would be good.

**(Oooooh boy, Garfield. You don't even know what's going to happen.**

**Bye byes, remember to review! Muahaha.)**


	4. Log Zero

**(Oh, you thought Garfield was the only protagonist? **

**Another blog relates to this one... **

**The Operator has a long stretch.)**

"_What_?!"

Jinx was on the phone, wishing that phones still had those awesome cord things that she could twist. Currently, she was furious.

Wally's tone was apologetic. "I'm sorry, Jinx. But this whole thing with Dick... Mom wants me to stay here for a little more. Don't worry, I'll be back for school, I promise." He said.

The punk girl responded by hanging up. Oh, if she was there with him, she'd whip his ass so hard...

Gotham had a large academy that Jinx attended. That's where she met Wally. Unfortunately, Wally spent his summers with his parents. He was intending on returning early, but apparently one of his friends had a mental breakdown. Jinx knew the guy but they weren't close.

Throwing her phone into her drawer, Jinx flopped over on her bed, resisting the urge to scream into her pillow. She was a pretty girl, although a bit harsh looking. Her hair was a bright pink, dyed to her liking. Her skin was rather chalky, and she adored these pink contacts that made her eyes look like a cat's. Currently she wore black combat boots, black skinny jeans with a chain link belt, and a pink and purple shirt long sleeved shirt that showed her midriff.

To vent, she turned on her laptop and booted up Skype... Victor was offline, so was Kori. Poor thing, Jinx felt bad that the poor girl had her boyfriend snap, but she was still miffed at Wally for not coming when he said he would. Ah ha, Antonia was online. She was probably just arriving at Gotham, she also went to Gotham Elite and boarded there.

She clicked the Skype call button.

Antonia answered. Her skin was the same pale as Jinx's, and her eyes were a reddish brown. Her black spiky hair was forced up in a ponytail thing, and she was currently applying black lipstick. "Ey, Jinx! What's up, love? Did you hear about Dick?" She asked, grinning.

Jinx nodded. "Yeah. Heard he went completely off his rocker. How's Kori doing?" She asked.

Antonia shrugged and, now done with her lipstick, started working on painting her nails. "Not good. She hasn't been talking with any of us. I've texted her like twenty times, no response. Poor thing." She definitely did seem sympathetic.

Sighing, Jinx ran her hands through her hair. "Agreed. She coming up for another year of school?" She asked.

Again, Antonia shrugged. "No bloody idea. I think she will, I mean, Dick got himself transferred to a medical facility here. So if she wants to have easy visitation, I'd figure... did someone just pass by your window?"

Jinx spun around. There was no one out there. "Doubt it. Antonia?"

The whole screen was fuzzing up, blips of distortion affecting visibility. "Shi- Jinx... gotta run... be careful..."

The call ended.

Jinx stared blankly at the screen... before bursting out laughing. "Okay, very funny, Toni. That was a good one." He just shook her head and shut her laptop, grabbing her phone from her desk and sending a text to Antonia, complimenting her on the scary prank. Her boyfriend was pretty good with this stuff.

Then she looked behind her to see someone staring into the window.

It was a girl, in a baggy black hoodie with tangled red hair and thickly applied eyeliner around wide blue eyes. "Open up! I don't have much time!" She yelped, banging on the window slightly and glancing from side to side.

For a moment, Jinx wondered if this was someone trying to rob her, but just reasoned out if she was, Jinx could handle it. So she walked over to the window and opened it.

The girl didn't bother to hop in, she just handed Jinx a plastic shopping bag. She was breathing hard, like she had been running. "Do me a big favor. Hide that bag for me. Don't use a safe, just use your head." She said.

Jinx took the bag. The girl couldn't have been much younger than her. "What is it? Matter of fact, who are you?" She hissed.

The girl gulped. "I can't talk, I gotta go!"

Before she could dash off, Jinx grabbed her by her hoodie and got a grip on her. "Tell me or I'll dump these in the toilet." She growled.

Apparently the girl didn't want whatever was in the bag to be ruined. "I'm Selinda. You can look inside, but don't mess with them too much! It's dangerous shit I'm in, and if you get involved you're in trouble too- oh shit, they're coming! Shut your window, turn off your lights!"

Selinda squirmed away and bolted away. Jinx didn't know why she listened, she just did. She shut the window as fast as she could and she slammed the lights off.

For several minutes, it was dead quiet. Then someone slowly walked by the window. He was wearing a black hoodie, and a plain yellow mask was on his face... oh, and he was huge. He had to be at least 6'4.'' He looked into the room of the house, and continued marching on.

Jinx didn't breathe until he was gone.

Her mother opened the door and flipped on the light. "Did someone just walk next to your window?" She asked.

Jinx shook her head. "No, mom. I didn't see anyone." She lied.

Her mother just shut the door.

After dressing in her PJ's, trembling like a madwoman, Jinx looked in the bag.

It had about four or five tapes, like someone would use for a video camera. All of them were marked with a silver sharpie. Jinx picked one up and raised an eyebrow.

Tomorrow, she'd start watching them.

Selinda was in deep shit all right, whoever she was.

And Jinx was going to jump in right with her.

**(Yeah. Oh, the return of tapes. Muahahaha.**

**Normally when I use a video camera, it records on a disk, but good old tapes just sound better.**

**Gar's story with Slendy will be more like MarbleHornets, and Jinx's will be a bit more like DarkHarvest00 and TribeTwelve. Of course, I have my own theories and stuff like that sooo yeah.**

**Bye byes! Remember to review!)**


	5. Entry Three

**(Let's go back to little Garfield and his disks.**

**BTW the way to tell the difference between Gar's adventures and Jinx's, if you couldn't tell early, is that Jinx's are logs, and Gar's are entries.)**

Garfield called Rachel the minute he woke up... at one in the afternoon.

Of course, try sleeping when your thoughts are filled of stalkers in blue hoodies. So even though he technically should've gotten enough sleep, he was still exhausted.

Rachel picked up on the third ring. "Uh huh?" She said, sounding a bit bleary.

Garfield felt his heart jump. "Hey, Rachel! I managed to get through two disks last night, you wouldn't believe what I found."

For a couple seconds, Rachel was silent.

"... Rae?"

The phone clattered to the floor, and Rachel picked it up. "Sorry, didn't sleep well last night. I spent the night at Dick's house, I had a lot of things to go through... How many disks did you go through last night?" She asked.

Ah, so that explained her voice, someone didn't get enough sleep last night. Garfield cleared his throat. "Two disks. And like I said, you wouldn't believe what I found."

"Garfield. Stop watching the disks. I want them returned."

Now Garfield was confused. "But... I think I found out why Dick went cuckoo- I mean had a breakdown-"

"I'm not kidding. Call it a bad feeling, but you should stop watching them."

"But Rae-"

"Don't call me that. Come over tonight, with the disks. If you don't, I'll go over myself. And you do not want me to do that."

Her voice sounded cold, angry. Garfield felt his heart drop into his stomach. How could he give them back? He could figure out what was going on, finally.

"... I'll be over in a couple hours."

He hung up, a bit sullen.

But not beaten.

It took an hour, but all the files on the disks he copied onto his laptop and a spare flashdrive. There. That way he technically would be giving the disks back, but also still able to watch the clips. After all, Dick was his friend. He had to nail this stalker's identity.

He headed back to Dick's house, and before he even knocked, Rachel opened the door. She had bags under her eyes. Without saying a word, she stole the recordings back. "Don't ask about them again." She replied shortly before shutting the door in Garfield's face.

Garfield didn't even get to say anything. He stood there stunned for quite some time before he finally just turned around and walked silently back to his own house.

And, like a moth to flame, he was drawn to his computer. He instantly hit play on the third entry and started watching.

It had started in late afternoon. Tavis and Gan had arrived, and all of them were chilling by the fire pit. No one would believe they were twins if they saw them. Tavis was thin and wiry, and his hair was bleached white. Gan was bulky and large, and his hair was its original color, black. They were both Vietnamese though. Even their personalities were drastically different.

Tavis was sitting by Red, and he said, "What's with Grayson's camera?"

Red glanced up at Dick and narrowed his eyes. "No idea. He said it's for Garfield and the others that couldn't make it. But I think he's gotten paranoid." He said, a bit rude.

Tavis laughed quietly. Gan gave his twin a look. "Brother, please. Be nice." He asked.

"No way Jose!"

Tavis hopped over the coals of the pit and tried taking away Dick's camera. Dick's reaction was... a little over the top.

"Screw off Tavis! Don't touch my camera!"

He pushed Tavis away, who just fell over in shock, jaw dropped. Now everyone in the camp site was staring at Dick.

Garth spoke up first. "Are you okay? Maybe we should go home early." He asked, despite the twins whining that they just got there.

Dick sighed. "I... I'm fine guys. Just worked up. I think someone was in my tent last night, and I still haven't looked over the footage to make sure." He admitted.

He panned over to Roy, who was now looking at him with a little skepticism. "Come on, Dick, you would've woken up if that had happened, you're the lightest sleeper I know." He said.

Garth turned on his phone. "Isaiah's still not texted back. I'm going to the parking lot, see if his car's there. If it is, we're going to look for him- not you Dick."

It was obvious Dick was against this.

"What?! You can't stop me!"

A light whining noise was audible now, not something found in nature. More distortion.

Red raised an eyebrow. "Really? All of us against you? I doubt it. Go ahead Garth, if you're not back in by sunset though we're coming after you. And Dick, if you insist on coming along, I'll tie you to a tree." As Red talked, the distortion grew louder and louder, until the end of his sentence when it cut off.

Dead silence. Then...

"Fine."

Garth got up and grabbed a backpack, walking off screen, presumably where the parking lot was directed.

Ever get a bad feeling in your stomach? A really bad feeling that you just know something's going to happen?

Garfield had that feeling about Garth leaving to go find Isaiah.

Nothing literally happened the whole afternoon. Garfield would usually fast forward through the parts where Dick was just sitting there and there was no talking, but he'd slow down during the parts that looked funky, because when distortion happened, things tended to as well. He'd catch glimpses of the hooded guy in the trees, but he'd disappear pretty fast. Someone didn't want to be caught.

Finally it was sunset. No Garth had come back.

Wally was frantically pacing the camp. Red, Tavis, and Gan were sullen and quiet. Roy was poking the coals. No one had remotely thought of suggesting dinner, not even Wally.

Gan stood up first. "We have waited long enough. Garth could be hurt. His sense of direction is excellent, I doubt he is simply lost." He said.

Roy followed. "I agree. Let's go and find him. Wally, stay here with Dick and guard the camp. Be careful guys."

A blast of distortion and the entry ended.

Garfield glanced out the window. It may have been his imagination, but it felt like someone was watching him. The sun was already going down. Time flies when you're having fun, eh?

Slightly shaking, Garfield clicked the next clip.

Whatever happened next, he had to know.

**(Gar, you shouldn't have done that-**

** wait, wrong creepypasta. Nevermiiiind...**

** Bye byes, remember to review! Seriously though. At least drop a one word response.)**


End file.
